


Could never reach

by BlueCoral



Series: Stories dump [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I choose not to reveal anything., I swear, M/M, he and he is easy to guess, not exactly a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: He, who is confused and is confusing.





	Could never reach

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of Stories dump series, in which the stories are edited waaaay long ago, so if there mistakes I apologize beforehand. And do tell me. :) Enjoy.

His smirks and lies were facade to be thrown away. Inside live a soul desired for a jointed emotions, bounded by a thin line so his love restricted to be embraced by a monster’s hatred. He had long craved for an attention he could never get, no matter how bright the light shone to him. Everyone acknowledged him! Even the stranger he knew nothing about! Even the infamous monster in idol disguise noted about his existence before introduced to his face.

So why?

Why in the world would a mind he wished to occupy never had the will to remember who he was? 

Him, the only person in the monster’s way..

Was it because he’s the one creating the thin line mean to be sweep away?

Was it because he never worth even a millimeter room in the stupid brain?

Was it because the hatred was mutual?

No!

No!

No!

All the reasons weren’t making sense.

He, the monster who had a soft heart not even dare to kill even when he got a thousand chance. He, a brute whose strength got stronger each time he ran away from their fight, just like how his killing intention went bigger every time wicked crimsons met furious beast’s glare. 

He, the only one human to be loved by him.

It wasn’t fun to be told he was hated.

The otherwise wished to be hear.

Yet the monster stayed blind of his request, hateful back faced him.


End file.
